


How to Filter Fics - A Handy Guide

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A guide on how to use the archive's tools to filter the tag.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	How to Filter Fics - A Handy Guide

It has come to my attention that some people have a hard time filtering the more, how we say, salacious fics in this fandom, so during this lovely month of October, I thought I would help you all out! Many of you may not be aware of how the AO3 lets you use filters to enhance your archive experience so I thought I would give you a simple guide.

While the "Exclude" area makes it very easy to filter out things based on the Archive Warnings that apply (Underage, Non-con/Rape, Major Character Death, etc) and ratings (Mature, Explicit, etc), I encourage you to also make use of the "Search within results" function to filter things that aren't included. I've put together a few ways to clean up your archive landing page and hopefully make this experience more enjoyable for everyone!

**Using the Exclude functions:**

**If you don't want to see NSFW fanfiction:**  
Exclude "Ratings" -> "Explicit"  
Note: Some fics that are rated M can still have sexual content or kink, but that will filter out most of the smut. Otherwise, also Exclude "Ratings"->"Mature"

 **If you don't want to see fanfiction with Underage or Non-con/Rape:**  
Exclude "Warnings" -> "Underage"  
Exclude "Warnings" -> "Non-con/Rape"  
Note: It is ALWAYS possible for authors to put unwarned for content if they "Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings." If you don't want to see any of the content of the above, I encourage you to also Exclude "Warnings" -> "Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings" from your search, OR only read fics by doing Include "Warnings"->"No Archive Warnings Apply."

If there are any additional tags you don't want to see, such as the Kinktober event currently ongoing:  
Exclude->"Additional tags"->"Kinktober 2020"  
or Exclude->"Other tags to exclude"->(enter in: Kinktober 2020)

**How to use "Search within results" to improve your experience:**

You may have noticed that our pairing tags are still unfortunately unwrangled! But you don't have to just accept it! This is where the "Search within results" box at the bottom of the filtering section comes in handy. If you want to search for a tag that's more than one word, you will have to use quotes "like this" and if you want to filter it out, you search for it -"like this" . Unfortunately it acts as an exact search, so you'll likely have to exclude multiple versions of the pairing tag.

 **If you would like to filter your NOTP (For this example, KanaHaru):**  
Search within results and enter the following: -"Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata" -"Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka"  
Note: Since this is an exact search, it will not filter out all variations of the pairing tag, so you may have to add more variations until our fandom's pairing tags get wrangled properly!  
Other possible additions you may need to filter: -"Kanata Nijo/Haruka Nijo" -"Haruka Nijo/Kanata Nijo" -"Kanaharu" -"Kanata/Haruka" -"Haruka/Kanata"

 **If you would simply like to avoid all fics posted by anonymous authors:**  
Search within results and enter the following: -anonymous

 **My ultimate recommendation** is to use the Search Within Results box to filter out noncon, incest and age gap ships.  
Search within results and enter the following: -Underage -Non-con -Rape -"Dubious Consent" -Incest -Twincest -Shotacon -"Age difference"

But you can use that in addition with the exclude function to cultivate your results even further!

 **The most important step (IMO) after filtering** , however, is to make sure you bookmark THIS page of the Argonavis AO3 tag on your browsers, with all your filtered options active. Make sure that you access the tag from this bookmark, so that you don't have to filter them out again and you can have a lovely experience in the tag.

Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any trouble or questions, don't hesitate to leave a comment below and I'll try to help!


End file.
